


Frei zu sein

by Jeanny Turner (Ginada)



Series: Todesserdrabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: 1975, Anti-Muggle Content, Blood and Violence, Death Eaters, Dezember 1975, Drabble, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Quadruple Drabble
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Jeanny%20Turner
Summary: Corvina Snyde mag es nicht, wenn ihre Todesserkameraden in der Nähe ihrer kleinen Tochter Merula sind. Aber die Freiheit, die sie ihr geben, überwiegt jede Sorge.
Relationships: Merula Snyde's Mother/Merula Snyde's Father
Series: Todesserdrabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655980





	Frei zu sein

Es gab Augenblicke, in denen Corvina Snyde es nicht besonders angenehm fand, eine Todesserin zu sein. Besonders mochte sie es nicht, wenn ihre Kollegen und besonders der Dunkle Lord selbst in die Nähe ihrer dreijährigen Tochter kamen. Ihr Mann präsentierte Merula immer voller Stolz und erzählte begeistert von ihren Magieausbrüchen und dass sie einmal eine mächtige Todesserin sein würde, aber Corvina fühlte sich wohler, wenn sie Abstand zwischen ihrer Tochter und ihren Kameraden wusste.

Es gab aber auch Augenblicke, in denen Corvina es liebte, Todesser zu sein. Nirgendwo sonst gab es so viel Freiheit, zu tun, was sie wollte, dachte sie, während sie einen Flammfluch von unten durch die Nase in den Kopf des ersten Muggels jagte, der sein Gehirn zerschmorte. Wo sonst könnte sie so etwas tun, ohne sich rechtfertigen zu müssen?

Mit einer Hand versuchte Corvina, den Leichnam aufrecht zu halten, um zu sehen, wie sich die Augen verändert hatten, aber der Muggel war zu schwer und sie ließ ihn auf die Straße fallen. Sie wischte sich die Hand an ihrem Umhang ab, bevor sie herumwirbelte. Ihr Mann, der damit beschäftigt war, die Habseligkeiten der beiden Muggel zu verbrennen, grinste ihr zu und stieß den protestierenden zweiten Mann zu ihr hinüber.

Angewiedert verzog Corvina das Gesicht, als er dabei gegen sie stieß. Es war nicht nur ein Muggel, er war auch noch ziemlich ungepflegt, die langen dunkelblonden Haare hingen im strähnig ins Gesicht. Er war völlig zugedröhnt und schien noch nicht verstanden zu haben, dass er gleich sterben würde, oder das und der Tod seines Kumpels ließen ihn völlig gleich, jedenfalls sagte er: „Geh mir aus dem Weg, du dumme Schlampe!“ Erst als sie mit einem Wisch ihres Zauberstabs seinen linken Unterarm sauber abtrennte, hielt er die Klappe. Kurz zumindest, dann fing er an zu schreien.

Dreckiger Muggel, dachte Corvina, während sie ihm mit seiner eigenen schwebenden, abgetrennten Hand zwei kräftige Ohrfeigen verpasste. Das war keine gute Idee, denn sie bekam dabei selbst etwas von seinem Blut ab und sie hasste es, dreckiges Blut auf ihrer Kleidung zu haben.

Eigentlich wäre sie jetzt doch lieber zu Hause bei Merula, es gab keinen Grund, die Sache länger als nötig hinzuziehen, das waren die Tiere nicht wert. Mit einem raschen Schneidefluch durchtrennte sie seine Kehle, sorgfältig darauf achtend, kein Blut abzukriegen. Er würde in wenigen Minuten ausbluten.

„Gehen wir, Schatz?“, fragte ihr Mann und die Snydes disapparierten Seite an Seite.


End file.
